


the speed of light

by justsomerain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ADHD, Disability, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Meme, Learning Disabilities, Minor Character Death, Poe Dameron-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for "How Poe growing up with ADHD and how he overcome it and became the best pilot in the galaxy."</p>
<p>When he was just a little kid, his mum always said his brain ran faster than a board computer. She wasn’t entirely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the speed of light

When he was just a little kid, his mum always said his brain ran faster than a board computer. She wasn’t entirely wrong.

You see, Poe had always had that issue. Sort of issue. Sometimes an issue. His brain running faster than his mouth could keep up, and no way that anybody could keep him sitting still for too long. (Once then Princess, now General, Organa had visited their home on Yavin 4, because she had known his mother in the war, and despite being told time and time again that “Poe, sit still, and please behave” he hadn’t been able to. It was too exciting, and really, there were so many questions he had wanted to ask, and when his father had noticed him getting restless, he had excused him from the table. But not before Poe had asked the Princess about a dozen questions in rapid fire tempo, none of which she had responded with, but she had smiled at him.)

His mother had joked about it, and she hadn’t been mad, because she knew her son, and she knew that that was just how he was. She could try to get him to sit still, but both of them knew that the only place that actually worked was in the cockpit of her A-Wing, her hands wrapped around his smaller ones, which were wrapped around the stick.

There was nothing quite like flying together with his mother to make it feel like the world was going as fast as his brain was going.

When she died, that was lost. It was back to a world where everything was so much slower than his own brain, and it was in one single word frustrating. No matter how much his father kept him busy, working on the farm, building things, taking things apart, nothing quite compared to things being at an equal speed.

And so things got only half finished, Poe half way through getting distracted by a bug, or people calling out nearby, or later holovids, anything and everything that came into view, and the only thing Kes could do was shake his head. He tried to help his son, but there was only so much one man can do about something that is part of a person, so intrinsically woven into a person that they would not be the same if it were dulled or removed.

The one constant factor through it all was Poe’s desire to fly again, speed up the world until it matched him.

Age fifteen, and his father begrudgingly let him go.

After all, could you stop your son from following his dreams? Could you stop a person you lost from doing something that will be better for them than anything you could do? Kes certainly couldn’t.

He hadn’t been wrong.

Poe had always been intelligent enough, his work, if he remembered it, if he finished it, was good, better even most. But getting him to do his work was the hard part, that was, until training to become a Republic pilot.

He was back in the air, back in space, and the galaxy sped right up again to match his own speed, and it was all he could do not to cry.

His brain still ran about as fast as a board computer, but it was alright, because all the rest of space did too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ADD myself, so parts of it are based on my own experience.


End file.
